Pretty Hurts
by Heleade
Summary: "Il faut souffrir pour être belle". Ino connait le dicton. Mais, à quel point faut-il se faire mal pour atteindre cette perfection ? Et dans quel but ?


**Bonjour, bonsoir.**

Me revoilà avec un OS, encore une fois, différent de ce que je lis et écris habituellement. Je voulais juste écrire quelque chose sur la chanson _Pretty Hurts_ de Beyonce (que personne ne connait dans mon entourage Uu' mais) que j'aime beaucoup parce que je la trouve teintée de vérité. Il est vrai qu'aujourd'hui la beauté physique est beaucoup plus prôner que la beauté intérieure, ce que je trouve plutôt dommage. A donner autant d'importancs aux apparences, on fini par oublier le plus important qui est à l'intérieur, je pense. Après, je ne sais pas ce que vous allez penser de cette song-fic, si vous êtes d'accord ou pas avec les paroles de cette chanson (etc.) mais, si vous avez quoique ce soit à dire, n'hésitez pas, je suis ouverte à tous les commentaires (pour les reviews anonymes (s'il y en a) je répondrais sur mon profil).

**Brefouille, sur ce. Je vous souhaite bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Maman disait : tu es une jolie fille_

_Ce qu'il y a dans ta tête ne compte pas__._

_Brosse tes cheveux, et tes dents__._

_Ce que tu portes, il n'y a que ça qui compte__._

_._

_._

_._

La loge est remplie de toutes ces filles plus belles les unes que les autres. Grandes, minces, aux jambes interminables, blondes, brunes, rousses, il y en a vraiment pour tous les goûts. Les miroirs, saturés par les silhouettes longilignes de ces demoiselles, ne savent plus où donner de la tête. Une fois, c'est la brune. L'autre, c'est la blonde. Chacune veut se voir dans l'espoir d'être vu mais, l'espace est beaucoup trop restreint pour toutes. Elles le savent. Ce soir, comme tous les soirs, il n'y aura qu'une gagnante.

Parmi toutes, elle est là. Ino ne veut pas douter. Aujourd'hui, c'est son tour. Sur cette scène…

.

_Juste une autre scène_

_Une parade pour éloigner la douleur_

_._

Après tous les efforts qu'elle a fournis pour être au top. Elle a perdu dix kilos en à peine deux mois. Sa taille est plus belle que jamais, elle a la forme d'un corset serré à point. Dans sa robe rouge en satin, elle est resplendissante. On aurait dit une princesse. Oui, elle est une princesse, prête à aller au bout de ses rêves.

.

_« Cette fois je vais prendre la couronne__»_

_._

Grande sur ses talons, elle est comme une tour Eiffel, radieuse et attirant tous les regards. Ce soir, son fard est allumé, sa démarche gracieuse, son sourire éclatant, ses cheveux brillants sous les feux des projecteurs. On ne voit qu'elle. Elle marche, elle marche…

.

_Sans tomber…_

_._

La vie est un conte de fée pour qui sait être belle. Il faut juste répondre aux codes. Ce n'est pas difficile.

.

_Cheveux blonds, poitrine plate__._

_La télé dit : plus gros c'est mieux_.

_South Beach*, sans sucre__._

_Vogue dit : plus mince c'est mieux__._

_._

Elle s'arrête devant les juges. Le présentateur est de bonne humeur. Quand il lui parle, elle sent qu'il est sous le charme. Ça en fait un. Il ne reste plus qu'à convaincre les autres.

On lui pose des questions d'ordre personnel. Sans problème, elle répond :

« Je viens de Konoha, un petit village à l'ouest de Tano Kuni. J'ai grandi là-bas jusqu'à mes 16 ans. Puis, j'ai quitté mon petit village pour la capitale. J'ai fait des études de droits pour devenir avocate mais mon plus grand rêve…mon plus grand rêve… »

On l'applaudit et elle se contente de sourire. D'un geste de la main, elle salue le public.

« C'était la candidate numéro 15. »

Ino Yamanaka. Mais, ça n'a pas d'importance.

Les présentations s'enchaînent. Ino enlève sa robe du soir pour un défilé en maillot de bain. Le sien est un bikini or tout droit sorti des grandes boutiques. Elle avance avec assurance, tel Aphrodite, déesse de la beauté. Ventre plat et poitrine volumineuse. Le bistouri l'a redessiné à la perfection. Elle ressemble à ces filles dans ces magazines pour jeunes femmes. Bientôt, elle sera l'une d'entre elles.

Le verdict approche. L'heure de la gloire a sonné. Elle arrive quatrième. La victoire était pourtant proche. Malgré tout, elle ne perd pas son sourire. Les regards sont toujours sur elle. En bonne joueuse, elle applaudit. Etre fair-play est bien vu, dit-on. Sa mâchoire commence à lui faire mal mais elle tient le coup, le rideau n'est pas encore tombé.

Tout n'est que spectacle et artifices. Tous sont comme des acteurs sur une scène de théâtre. Jusqu'au dernier acte, il faut sourire. Garder bonne figure, le masque bien accroché à son visage, jusqu'à ce que les lumières s'éteignent.

L'obscurité rend le silence glacial. Le sol semble chavirer sous ses pieds. Elle enlève ses talons, titubant. Un pied, puis l'autre. Elle grimace de douleur et marche en pointe pour éviter d'appuyer ses cloques. Ses pas sont incertains mais la guide jusqu'à la loge. Il n'y a plus grand monde devant le miroir. Seules les gagnantes peuvent encore se regarder en face. Elle rassemble ses affaires. Sans un mot, sans un au revoir, elle est partie. Ici, elle n'existe plus.

.

.

.

_Il n'y a pas de docteurs ou de pilules pour enlever le mal être_

_Cette souffrance à l'intérieur_

_Personne ne peut te libérer de ton corps__._

_._

_._

_._

Depuis quand perdre fait si mal ?

Il n'y a personne qui l'attend. Son appartement est vide. Aucun proche, aucun ami. Personne pour témoigner de ses larmes. Elle est seule comme jamais elle ne l'a été auparavant. Petite princesse prisonnière de sa tour d'ivoire mais…depuis quand ? Elle ne s'en souvient plus.

Elle s'effondre. La magie a disparu, comme toujours, après le troisième coup de minuit. La robe se transforme en haillon. Il ne reste plus grand-chose, juste une coquille vide. Un corps aux lignes parfaites, un corps fait sur mesure, taillé et recousu pour être porté par… elle ne sait plus par quoi. Depuis quand a-t-elle oublié ?

.

_C'est l'âme qui a besoin de chirurgie._

_._

Et pourtant, ça hurle à l'intérieur :

.

_« C'est mon âme qui a besoin de chirurgie__!_

_Se cacher derrière de faux sourires et le déni peuvent écarter ta souffrance_

_Mais tôt ou tard tu te détruis quand tu es confrontée à la réalité__  
_

_Tu laisses un miroir brisé_

_Et les miettes d'une belle fille__._

_._

_La beauté fait souffrir._

_Elle met en lumière ce qui est mauvais__._

_La perfection est la maladie d'une nation __!_

_._

_La beauté fait souffrir._

_Tu essayes de corriger quelque chose_

_Mais tu ne peux pas corriger ce que tu ne vois pas__._

_C'est l'âme qui a besoin de chirurgie__! »_

_._

_._

_._

Minuit trente et les larmes ne cessent de couler. Son lit est juste en face du miroir. Son image à quelque chose d'effrayant.

.

_Lorsque tu te sens toute seule_

_Et que tu pleures dans ton lit__._

_Tu regardes fixement ton reflet__._

_Es-tu contente de toi ?_

_._

Quatrième, ce n'est pas si mal… non ?

.

_C'est simplement une façon de se détourner de la réalité_

_._

De toute façon, tout n'est que spectacle et artifice.

.

_L'illusion a été dévoilée_

_Es-tu contente de toi__?_

_._

La magie a disparu mais la magie reviendra.

.

_Es-tu contente de toi ?_

_._

_._

_._

« Oui »

.

.

.

* * *

**Note de fin :**

- Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent toujours pas.

- La traduction des paroles de la chanson vient de ces deux sites :

/traduction-Beyonce-Pretty_Hurts-lyrics,t163361

- *South Beach est le nom d'un régime.

Voili, voiloù.

Je pense que j'ai tout dit.

Bye !


End file.
